The present invention relates to the field of nonvolatile memory devices, and in particular to nonvolatile memory devices that include built-in test logic.
Nonvolatile memory devices often pose the problem that it is not discernable whether the nonvolatile memory cells hold their stored values throughout the designated life cycle. This may be linked with a damage of the memory device, which, though not yet bringing about a complete failure at present, most likely will result in a premature storage loss.
There is a need for a memory device that identifies internal damage during normal operation in order to take appropriate protective measures.